deathwatch_killteam_stagfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Final Sanction
+++ Deathwatch Mission Report: Code Omega-Black +++ Classified information - Ordo Xenos Date of Record: 123 999.M41 System Reference: Agri-World of Avalos, Atlas Stellarum Jericho, M.35 reference Mission Objective: Confirm Genestealer Infestation, Cleanse Population, Obtain pure DNA-Sample of Tyranid Dagon Gene-Strand or life Specimen if Possible Original plan of landing by Thunderhawk outside the main residential areas had to be abandoned due to an attack by waiting Tyranid Kraken. Kill-Team entered the atmosphere via Drop-Pod seconds before the Frigate Valiant was destroyed by the enemy. Drop-Pod Augment arrays picked up an Astartes transponder signal and was re-directed to the city of Lordsholm. First assessment of the situation on the ground revealed a rebel uprising in the final stages, with remaining PDF forces still holding most key positions. After intervening in a battle for one of the four districts of the city, contact with agent Syndalla of the Callidus Assassin Temple could be established. The agent outlined the situation as follows: * Inquisitor Kallistradi confirmed the genestealer infestation * Due to the influence of the Genestealers the rebellion could take place * Planetary governor has sealed his manor and the corresponding district off from the rest of the town and has so far remained idle in the face of the rebellion * The rebellion has taken hold of the rest of the city and the PDF forces won’t be able to hold out the night without intervention * Due to the shadow of the warp that has been drawn in by the genestealers normal communications can’t be sent anymore * Main Tyranid force is expected to arrive latest by morning * Inquisitor Kallistrady has gone in search of the Brood Lords lair and hasn’t been seen or heard from in days Due to these circumstances the mission parameters were changed as follows: * Retrieve entrance in Magistria District with the governor’s manor and the House of Echos to send a message off world through the residing Astropath. * Find and kill the Brood Lord to end the genestealer’s hold on Avalos * Aid the PDF/repell the rebellion wherever possible * Obtain DNA sample * Find and aid Inquisitor Kallistradi According to the first objective a route towards the Magistria District was set. Heavy fighting was encountered along the way. Kill-Team intervened in an ongoing battle. The holed up PFD regiment under heavy weapon fire was relieved and given the opportunity to rejoin the war effort elsewhere. Information about the Inquisitor could be gained, whereas she was last seen headed for the Fabrica District. Gaining entrance into the Magistria District was obtained without difficulties. The Governor of Lordsholm was found within the walls of his manor, holding court despite the situation at hand and trying to ignore it. During the audience the kill-Team was attacked by eight genestealers who must have waited for our arrival. Brother Tobit was badly injured during the fighting but the enemy could be disposed of without permanent damage to the kill-team and with minimal damage to the civilians in close vicinity. After that the Governor was shown his errors and then helped the kill-team to gain access to the Astropath Elleshara. A message to Watch Fortress Erioch was dispatched, but again the enemy had been expecting the kill-teams actions and launched an attack on the House of Echos. This assault was thwarted without any casualties to the team. Apart from sending the astropathic message, Elleshara could provide the team with a cryptic message about the enemy’s leader’s whereabouts. The kill-team proceeded to the next objective of finding the Brood Lord’s Lair to end the threat he presented to Avalos and its population. Because of the heavy fighting so far the decision to search the PFD stocks first was made. When the Kill-Team arrived the rebel forces had already gained entry to the stocks. The Kill-Team cleared the building swiftly of any rebel within, stocked up on ammunition and handed over the rest of the stocks back to the PFD to aid their efforts. One unknown artifact and six unidentifiable grenades were kept for further inspection through the Deathwatch. Arriving at the Fabrica District the Kill-Team assessed that the only bridge leading into the district was too heavily guarded by the rebels to make a feasible entry point. It was decided instead that the Kill-Team would proceed into the district via the sewers, which was executed immediately. Within the sewers some genestealers were encountered. And again in the promethium works the Kill-Team entered through the sewers. Every encountered genestealer was dispatched swiftly. The entry to the Broodlords lair was found soon and entered without delay. The beast defended its chosen territory ferociously and couldn’t be contained long enough to take a sample without the threat of the life of one of the Kill-Team’s Battle Brothers. When the fight seemed to turn in the monster’s favor Brother Tobit made the decision to use one of the unidentified grenades and threw it at the Broodlord. The following plasma implosion served in consuming the Broodlord and therefore ending the immediate threat for the city of Lordsholm and identifying the type of the grenade as well. Of Inquisitor Kallistradi only her remains and her personal notebook could be recovered. +++ Transmission End: Mission Successful +++